Catching You
by Fail Haruno
Summary: A small simple story about two small creatures who found each other.. A happy ending.. I hope you like t, I do.. But if you don't then oh well.. Enjoy


_Author's Note: _I appologise to people who have waited forever and a day for second chapters in stories, but I think I will stick to one shots from now on. Though I will try and come up with mpre chapters for my existing stories. This story is based just after episode 39, after Kisshu got injured.. I never did like Aoyama-kun.

* * *

"Kisshu, where are you?" The girls voice called out in many alley ways, concern eadging into her voice. She'd never seen him get so worked up before, and then.. he almost collapsed, but she had managed to catch him in time. It worried her, she had never seen him in such a weak state before. It shocked her to say the least. Kisshu sat with his back to the cold stone wall, he could hear her fine, but chose to ignore her calls. 

"Kisshu! Please, answer me!" She carried on searching, though began to slow herself down one of the darker alleys. She was sure that someone or something was there.

"What do you want! You know I could kill you here and now Koneko-chan.." A voice rang out of the darkness, a strain on it to make it sound powerful, but the words were gritted out in anger and pain.

Ichigo cringed lightly at the cold tone in his voice as she continued to walk down the narrow path in the shadows, looking for him. "I.. Kisshu, I just.. I just wanted to talk.. Please?"

"Have you finally come to your sences to join our side?" Again, his voice was dark as he kept himself away from her, willing away the pain in his chest.

"I.. Just come out please.." Her voice was a little shaky. After all, she didn't go down dark alleyways on a common occassion. Though, this time Kisshu stayed quiet like before. "You're still bleeding, aren't you?" Her voice was trembling slightly, she didn't know how, but she could smell a very minor but awful smell in the air which was also made up from scattered rubbish and hell knows what else. "Ah! Found you.." Came her voice, this time a bit more confidant but quieter. She kneeled down beside him, quickly reaching into her pocket, pulling out a small bandage and wipes, and quickly began to apply them. Kisshu didn't move away from her, to be honest, he wouldn't dare. This is the closest she had ever gotten to him on her own accord, he wasn't about to throw away the chance for her to be here, but tried to cover up the small sound of happyness in his voice as he growled lowly.

"Why are you here!" Ichigo's hands stopped for a brief second, before continueing to aid his wound.

"I.. I just wanted to make sure.. that you were okay.." She said quietly. It was the truth, over time, they had all shown that they weren't heartless creatures, and Ichigo never wanted to hurt anyone as it is. This though startled Kisshu, but he kept in his suprise by tensing his body a little. "Please, I.. Today, I realised just how much you're like us.." She had a small smile cross her face, which before hadn't showed much emotion at all. However, this hit a nerve within Kisshu, and he held his fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm no pathetic hum-!" Kisshu began to half shout even though she was right next to him, his eyes went a little dark as though Ichigo had wounded him physicsally herself, but his words had been interupted.

"Shut up already!" She shouted back, her eyes quickly beggining to tear, angry at how he thought.

"No, they've destroyed everything!" Kisshu tolerated back. His own voise holding a small tremor as emotions stirred inside of him, his eyes betraying him a little. Ichigo lowered her head, her face already had been hard to see in the dim light, but now all that could be seen was a small glint off of her lips.

"Then, why did you leave?" She asked quietly, her body slumping sadly from their conversation. Though Kisshu didn't reply, not risking coming out with something he didn't want to be heard. "Why did everyone you know and love have to leave here in the first place? Why did they have to go somewhere else to only suffer and dream! I don't understand Kisshu!" She half screamed out the words, tears filtering lightly down her cheeks in her confustion. However, Kisshu still didn't know how to reply. What to say. He tried to ignore the tears dripping from her eyes that fell until they either hit him or the ground. "It's not fair.. You have families and friends like we do.." She mumbled quietly, wandering if he could even hear her. Kisshu had finally managed to refind find his voice and spat his words out quietly but coldy.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, we're not as weak as hu-" Again, his words were cut short as Ichigo lifted her head to come face to face with his own, tears visiable in what little light there was.

"Stop treating humans like they're different from you! Yes, we humans mess up a lot, and as time goes by people are realising the problems we are having and are trying to do something about it! Why can't you understand that! Surely you and your people make mistakes too?" Her cheeks were a light pink from the cold air, from her anger, from all the emotions and questions running through her. Kisshu had nothing to say again as he could faintly hear his heart pounding in his ears, for Ichigo was so close, that he could feel her breath brushing past him brifly. "Why can't we share this planet?" Her voice broke his slight fantasy and lowered his head to the side, so that he wouldn't have to face those beautiful eyes anymore, and to calm his nerves.

"Our kind would never get on.." He did his best to hide the pain behind those truthful words.

"Then.. why do you keep trying to convince me to come with you? Won't they be angry?" He voice was quiet once again, but confusion was running her emotions the highest.

"I wouldn't care.." That was the only true reply he could think of, and he could feel the heat from her body, soon to pull away as she had nearly finished wrapping up his wound.

"But why?" Ichigo began putting the finishing touches on the wrapped up wound, confusion clear on her face.

"I.. Because I.." Kisshu's words began to die off as he stared at her face, he couldn't help but catch himself giving her a small smile as he reached out to grab her hands, pulling her face close to his own. "I loved you Ichigo." Was all he spoke before leaning in closer to her lips, his eyes searching within her eyes, a smug look hidden within his smile as she seemed suprised, but kissed back gently as she heard her heart beat in her ears.

"I.. I've been caught by you.." She whispered happily.

A gentle purr could be heard from the alley way if a passer by would stand and listen..

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry it's short, but I love it none the less.. And it's suddenly made me want to write a second part. T.T 

I'll see about it, but it probably won't happen.. Sorry..


End file.
